extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Cultures
In the game, cultures are divided into groups. Each province has one dominant culture, and each country has one primary culture with possibly one or more accepted/promoted cultures. Colonial cultures with generic names with simply be displayed as "Colonial _____". Those with unique colonial culture names will have them displayed separately (examples being Mexican and Brazilian of the Iberian culture group, and Canadian and Australian of the British culture group). List of cultures Altaic *Buryat - Buryatia *Chahar - Chahar *Colonial Altaic *Cuman - Cumans *Kazakh - Kazakh *Khalkha - Khalkha *Khitan - Khitans *Kyrgyz - Chagatai *Mongol - Mongolia *Oirat - Oirat *Tangut - Tuyuhun *Uyghur - Yarkand *Uzbek - Uzbek Andean *Aimara - Charca *Chimuan - Chimu *Diaguita - Calchaqui *Quechua - Cusco Arabic *Bedouin - Najd *Colonial Arabic *Egyptian Arab - Mamluks *Hejazi - Hejaz *Khaleeji - Haasa *Mahri - Mahra *Mashriqi - Iraq *Omani - Oman *Palestinian - Palestine *Sa'idi *Syrian - Syria *Yemeni - Aden Araucanian *Het *Huarpe *Mapuche - Mapuche *Patagonian Baltic *Colonial Baltic *Latvian *Lithuanian - Lithuania *Old Prussian Bantu *Bemba - Zambia *Bena *Chokwe - Chokwe *Fang - Gabon *Ganda - Buganda *Gbaya - Central Africa *Herero *Jukun *Kongolese - Kongo *Kuba - Kuba *Luba - Luba *Lunda - Lunda *Makua - Makua *Malagasy *Masaba *Mbangala - Kasanje *Mbundu - Ndongo *Mongo *Nguni - Zulu *Northern Bantu - Cameroon *Nyasa - Maravi *Rwandan - Rwanda *Sawabantu *Shona - Zimbabwe *Swahili - Kilwa *Takama *Thagiicu *Tonga *Tswana - Botswana *Yaka - Yaka Basque *Aquitanian - Aquitaine *Basque - Navarra *Colonial Basque Bonus *(uninhabited) *Atlantean *Polar Bear British *American - United States *Australian *Belizean (British Mexican) *British West Indian (British Caribbean) *Canadian *Columbian (British Californian) *Dixie (British Louisianan) *English - England *Equatorian (British Peruvian) *Guyanese (British Colombia) *New Zealander *Redwudan (British Brazilian) *Scottish - Scotland Burman *Arakanese - Arakan *Bai - Dali *Burmese - Taungu *Chin - Manipur *Colonial Burman *Kachin *Karen *Tibetan - U-tsang *Yi - Yi Caddoan *Caddo - Caddo *Pawnee - Pawnee *Wichita - Wichita Canaanite *Phoenician *Punic Caribbean *Carib - Carib *Lokono - Arawak *Maipurean *Taino Caucasian *Aghwan - Albania *Armenian - Armenia *Circassian - Circassia *Colonial Caucasian *Dagestani - Gazikumukh *Georgian - Georgia Celtic *Belgae *Breton - Brittany *Briton - Atrebatia *Gallic - Gallia *Helvetian *Highlander - Alba *Irish - Ireland *Noric *Nova Scotian (Celtic Canadian) *Pictish - Pictland *Welsh - Wales Central Algonquian *Anishinabe - Ojibwe *Cree - Cree *Illini - Illiniwek *Mesquakie *Shawnee - Shawnee Central American *Aztec - Aztec *Chichimecan *Purepecha - Tarascan *Tecos *Totonac - Totonac Central Indian *Colonial Indic *Garjati - Garjat *Gondi - Gondwana *Jharkhandi - Jharkhand Chibchan *Caran - Quito *Miskito *Muisca - Muisca Chinese *Cantonese - Yue *Gan - Ning *Hakka - Huai *Han - Yan *Jin - Jin *Miao - Miao *Min - Min *Penglairen (Chinese Californian) *Sichuanese - Shu *Wu - Wu *Xiang - Chu Cushitic *Afar - Afar *Amhara - Ethiopia *Harari - Harar *Oromo - Jima *Sidamo - Kaffa *Somali - Adal *Tigray - Medri Bahri Dravidian *Colonial Dravidian *Kannada - Mysore *Malayalam - Venad *Tamil - Madurai *Telugu - Golkonda East Slavic *Alaskan (Russian Californian) *Byelorussian - Belarus *Novgorodian - Novgorod *Russian - Russia *Ukrainian - Ukraine Eastern Algonquian *Abenaki - Muisca *Delaware - Muisca *Mahican - Muisca *Mikmaq - Muisca *Peqout - Muisca *Powhatan - Aztec Eastern Aryan *Assamese - Assam *Bengali - Bengal *Bihari - Tirhut *Colonial Eastern Aryan *Nepali - Nepal *Oriya - Orissa *Sinhalese - Ceylon Eastern Balkan *Colonial Romanian *Dacian - Dacia *Romanian - Romania *Thracian - Odrysia Eskaleut *Aleutian *Inuit Evenki *Buryat - Buryatia *Colonial Evenk *Kamchatkan - Kamchadals *Manchu - Manchu *Tungus *Yakut *Yukaghir - Khodynt Finno-Ugric *Antivourean *Estonian - Estonia *Etelamaan *Finnish - Finland *Hopeajokian *Ingrian - Chud *Karelian - Veps *Karipilan *Kepejokian *Kujaanan *Maraivoan *Meksikan (Finno-Ugric Mexican) *New Finnish *Ostyak *Salislahtian *Sami - Sami *Samoyed *Suurjokian *Uralic - Perm *Valtamerelan *Volga Finnic - Mari French *Alleghenian (French American) *Aquitanian - Toulouse *Araucanian (French Argentinian) *Arpitan *Australien (French Australian) *Burgundian - Burgundy *Cascadian (French Californian) *Equinoctian (French Brazilian) *Francien - France *French Antillean (French Caribbean) *French Guianese *French Polynesian (French Oceanian) *Gascon - Gascony *Louisianan *Mexicain (French Mexican) *Norman - Normandy *Occitan - Provence *Peluvien *Quebecois (French Canadian) *Walloon - Hainaut Germanic *Andean (Germanic Peruvian) *Anglo-Saxon - Wessex *Austrian - Austria *Bavarian - Bavaria *Burgundione - Burgundy *Dutch - Netherlands *Flemish - Netherlands *Franconian - Franconia *Frankish - Francia *Gepid - Gepids *Gothic - Goths *Guianese *Kalifornian (Germanic Californian) *Langobardi - Lombardy *Mexikan (Germanic Mexican) *Netherlands Antillean (Germanic Caribbean) *New Brunswicker (Germanic Canadian) *New Guinean (Germanic Oceanian) *New Hollander (Germanic Australian) *Pomeranian - Pomerania *Prussian - Prussia *Quadian - Quadi *Rhenish - Hesse *Saxon - Saxony *Silberlander *Surinamese *Swabian - Swabia *Swiss - Switzerland *Vandal - Vandals *Westphalin - Hannover Hellenic *Alsatia (Hellenic American) *Amazonian (Hellenic Brazilian) *Cappadocian - Cappadocia *Greek - Greece *Metzikonian (Hellenic Mexican) *Neakhoran *Notiakonian (Hellenic Australian) *Pontic - Pontus *Thulean (Hellenic Canadian) Hindustani *Avadhi - Oudh *Colonial Hindusthani *Hindvi - Delhi *Kashmiri - Kashmir *Panjabi - Punjab Iberian *Andalusian - Granada *Aragonese - Aragon *Argentinian (Iberian La Platan) *Brazilian (Iberian Brazilian) *Californian (Iberian Californian) *Castilian - Castille *Catalan - Catalonia *Celtiberian *Colombian (Iberian Colombian) *Floridan (Iberian American) *Galician - Galicia *Iberian *Lavradorian (Iberian Canadian) *Leonese - Leon *Magellanican (Iberian Australian) *Marianan (Iberian Oceanian) *Mexican *Peruvian *Portuguese - Portugal *Spanish Caribbean *Texan (Iberian Louisianan) Iranian *Alan *Baluchi - Baluchistan *Colonial Iranian *Khorasani *Khwarezmian *Kurdish *Luri - Luristan *Mazandarani *Parthian - Parthia *Pashtun *Persian *Sarmatian *Sogdian *Tajik *Tocharian Iroquoian *Cherokee - Cherokee *Huron *Iroquois - Iroquois *Susquehannock Israeli *Colonial Israeli *Israeli - Israel Japanese *Ainu *Colonial Japanese *Emishi *Ryukyuan *Yamato Je *Charruan *Ge Khoisan *Khoi *San Korean *Buyeo *Colonial Korean *Korean - Korea Latin *Etruscan *Ligurian - Genoa *Lombard *Maltese - Malta *Messican (Latin Mexican) *Neapolitan *Oceanian *Piedmontese *Romagnan *Roman *Sardinian - Sardinia *Sicilian *Tuscan - Tuscany *Umbrian *Venetian - Venice Maghrebi *Algerian *Berber *Colonial Maghrebi *Moroccan *Tuareg *Tunisian Malay *Bornean *Cham *Colonial Malay *Filipino *Javanese *Madagascan *Malayan *Polynesian *Sulawesi *Sumatran Mande *Bambara *Bozo *Dyola *Mali - Mali *Songhai *Soninke Marañón *Chachapoyan *Jivaro Matacoan *Chacoan Mayan *Highland Mayan *Putun *Yucatec Mesopotamian *Aramaic *Assyrian - Assyria *Babylonian - Babylonia Mon Khmer *Coximian *Denesoan *Khmer *Mon *Salixan *Tainoan *Tanhinyuan *Tolaian *Vietnamese *Yonguan Muskogean *Chickasaw *Choctaw *Creek - Creek Na-Déné *Athabascan *Chipewyab *Eastern Apache *Haida *Navajo Nilotic *Acholi *Beja *Dinka *Egyptian *Fur *Maasai *Maba *Nubian Nordic *Danish - Denmark *New Swedish (Nordic American) *Norwegian - Norway *Swedish - Sweden *Vinlander (Nordic Canadian) Oghur *Avar *Colonial Oghur *Hungarian - Hungary *Hunnic *Khazar Oghuz *Azerbaijani *Biruan *Biyarpostan *Escarihamran *Iklimicedidan *Karibian *Kebirian *Ketsanian *Kitailcenubian *Siminstani *Sisipian *Turanian *Turkish *Turkmeni *Yenisen Otomanguean *Mixtec *Tlapanec *Zapotek Pacific *Aboriginal *Colonial Pacific *Melanesian *Moluccan *Papuan Penutian *Chinook *Salish *Yokuts Plains Algonquian *Arapaho *Blackfoot *Cheyenne Sahelian *Bilala *Fulani *Hausa *Kanuri *Senegambian Siouan *Assiniboine *Catawba *Chiwere *Osage *Siouw Sonoran *Kiowa *Piman *Pueblo *Shoshone South Slavic *Bosnian - Bosnia *Bulgarian - Bulgaria *Colonial South Slavic *Croatian - Croatia *Serbian - Serbia *Slovenian Tatar *Astrakhani *Bashkir *Colonial Tartar *Crimean - Crimea *Kazani *Mishar *Nogai *Qasimi *Siberian Thai *Central Thai *Colonial Thai *Laotian *Northern Thai *Shan *Zhuang Tupi *Guarani *Tupinamba West African *Aka *Dagomba *Fon *Mossi *Nupe *Yoruba West Slavic *Colonial West Slavic *Czech *Kashubian *Polish - Poland *Silesian *Slovak *Wendish Western Aryan *Colonial Western Aryan *Gujarati - Gujarat *Malvi *Marathi - Marathas *Rajput *Sindhi Western Balkan *Albanian - Albania *Colonial Albanian *Illyrian Category:Culture